Solve for $x$ : $-9 + x = 29$
Explanation: Add $9$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -9 + x &=& 29 \\ \\ {+9} && {+9} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-9 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{29} \\ x &=& 29 {+ 9} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 38$